


Halloween Shorts

by MysticMedusa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Tony Stark, Crossdressing, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Halloween, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Shorts of the Avengers and Halloween





	1. Loki/Tony Stark

The party was in full swing when someone noticed Toni arrive. She did so with Thor who she had been spending a lot of time with recently and seeing the genius now it made sense. The avengers were all gathered as were a few extra guests. Phil, Fury, and Maria from Shield were there as were Darcy and Jane who were Thor’s guests. Pepper and Rhodey had been there from the start of the party as they’d been convinced to join because Toni knew exactly how to get them both to do anything. Steve was staring wide eyed at Toni as the genius was dressed in a green dress showed off her cleavage perfectly. Her long normally brown hair had been dyed black and she wore a golden headpiece that had the same horns as Loki’s helmet. Her nails were painted black and she wore dark green lipstick that matched her dress and her eyeshadow had a golden tint to match the golden embroidery on the dress.

She hung on Thor’s arm who was also dressed as Loki but as the male version. He had copied Loki’s outfit exactly except he’d refused to shave his beard so his black wig was matched with a blonde beard.

“Sorry we’re late, I tried to convince him to do the costume correctly but he just wouldn’t shave the beard.” Toni said as she walked with Thor over to Jane who was looking over her boyfriend with eyes that said she was to strip him out of his outfit in the sexy kind of way.

“Are you serious? Toni why did you guys come dressed as Loki?” Steve asked looking them over with disapproval.

Steve hadn’t seen the point in dressing up but Pepper had at least convinced him to put on a t-shirt with an iron man helmet on it.

“Hey out of all the villains we face Loki’s my favorite.”

Thor grinned.

“I was uncertain what this day’s celebration was about. Lady Toni explained to me that people dress as monsters or their heroes. Though Loki is indeed quite villainous now, during our youth he was my hero. It seemed quite fitting for this most joyous occasion of Halloween.”

Toni smirked and winked at Steve who still looked quite displeased.

“See? Thor gets to dress as his childish hero and I get to dress as our sexiest villain. I mean it’s a female version but whatever.”

“My brother has been known to shift into the form of Lady Loki.”

Toni’s eyes lit up with delight.

“You can’t just say things like that. God now I want to get laid, thinking of Lady Loki makes me so horny.”

Steve made a face while Darcy looked intrigued.

“You’re bi?”

Toni smirked.

“Why limited this awesomeness to just the opposite gender.”

“But Loki’s a villain.” Steve protested even though the rest of the party had gone back to what they’d been doing.

“Just because he’s a villain doesn’t mean I can’t comment on how hot he is. Plus the rest of our villains are just so boring, Loki at least is interesting.”

“I’m quite pleased to hear you think that.” Came a silky tone of none other than the god of mischief himself.

“Oh hey Loki.” Toni greeted like it wasn’t an issue that a villain had shown up to their party.

“Ah brother, it’s good to see you.”

Loki glared at Thor.

“Why are you dressed in my clothing?”

“Because you are my hero. Why must you look so angry brother? The Lady Toni is dressed as you as well.”

Loki turned his gaze to Toni and looked excited.

“Indeed and she looks quite ravishing. Is this made of elven silks?”

“Yep, asked Thor to help me get the outfit together. So you here to party or attack? Just curious because I’m pretty sure everyone’s about ready to shoot you.”

Loki looked unimpressed with the shield agents and avengers all looking ready to attack.

“Now why would I possibly risk ruining your outfit my dear?”

His form shifted so he was shorter with short dark curls, honey brown eyes, and a very impressive goatee. He was dressed in a sharp suit and had a design in the suit to look like Toni’s arc reactor.

“Now I can properly join in your celebration of this most usual holiday.”

Toni glanced at the others who still looked tense.

“Hey Pep, I would make one sexy man.”

That somehow eased the rest of the tension as she hooked her arm with Loki’s.

“Come on, I’m horny and I want to party. Let’s see if we can do something about those two things.”

Loki turned male Toni smirked.

“Anything you wish my dear. I would be most pleased to help with both of those desires.”

Steve gave up but he occasionally glared at the two who were happy to party it up and dance together like they weren’t normally enemies.

 


	2. Stephan Strange/Tony Stark+Bucky

“This was an awesome idea.”

Strange said nothing to Tony’s comment. Not because he disagreed, no he was just distracted. Very, very, distracted. Tony was wearing tiny booty shorts and a tight black shirt. Of course the outfit was odd for the inventor but he said nothing else would properly fit his costume of the evening. Said costume was the magically placed black cat ears and tail that Tony said were perfect. Strange watched the tail flick about and had the nearly uncontrollable desire to pet the now half cat inventor.

He was about to reach out for him when Bucky Barnes arrived dressed as count Dracula with the fake fangs and awful black cape. Strange was dressed as Sherlock Homes at Tony’s request and froze with his hand reaching for the cat inventor. Bucky the annoying assassin that had issues with boundaries just walked right up to his boyfriend and pet the inventor. Hearing the satisfied purrs coming from him Strange glared at Bucky as he pulled Tony away from him.

“Back off, he’s mine.”

Bucky stared a moment saying nothing before he cracked his knuckles.

“Looks like a witch is going to die today.”

“I’m a sorcerer!”


	3. Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes

“Babe you look fine.” Steve tried to reassure Bucky for the tenth time as they were running late to the party.

“Why did I let you talk me into this again?”

“Because you love me and fall for my baby blues every time?”

There was a pause before the bathroom door slammed open.

“Stop hanging out with Stark.”

Steve grinned seeing Bucky dressed in the Captain America uniform that Tony had made for Bucky. He held the shield in his metal hand still looking uncomfortable. Steve was dressed as the winter soldier with a fake metal arm that he had to ask for help with making. He thought the mask was uncomfortable but he was determined for them to win the costume contest. Bucky however refused to wear the helmet of his uniform or to dye his hair blonde. Steve was wearing a wig to look like his boyfriend's.

“Come on, we’ll be late.” Steve said dragging Bucky along with him.

The contest had been decided that each couple had to go in costume together. Tony and Pepper had gone as Hawkeye and the Black Widow, Clint and Natasha were dressed as Batman and a female Superman, Bruce and Betty had gone as Dr. Strange and the Ancient One, Thor and Jane had apparently dressed as Thor’s parents Odin and Frigga, Sam and Darcy were dressed as the grim reaper and an angel of death. Steve could admit he liked Darcy’s wings and the scythe Sam held was pretty real looking. Judging their contest had been left to Phil, Fury(who had been bribed by Tony somehow), and Rhodey.

The contest ended with Sam and Darcy winning first place and Steve and Bucky as the runner ups. Steve didn’t care either way because he got to have Bucky all to himself later that night.


	4. Tony Stark/Thor/Loki

“No fucking way!” Clint exclaimed when he saw their costumes.

“Do not be jealous my friend, we just put more work into our outfits than you did.” Thor said grinning which totally offset his costume as the thunder god had taken up the batman of their group.

“It’s true, we simply took the time to make a proper costume.” Loki agreed though he wasn’t his usual self as he was shape shifted into a female form to look like Wonder Woman.

“Bullshit, this isn’t fair because you can shape shift.” Clint protested but it looked kind of funny because he’d dressed up as a werewolf.

“Face it Clint, we are just more awesome.” Tony said standing with his boyfriends as he was dressed as Superman.

They had watched Batman V Superman a month before and decided to go dressed to match.

“Face it Clint, they just look better than we do.” Sam said comforting his boyfriend as he was dressed as a wizard from Harry Potter.

Clint stormed away grumbling about it not being fair with stupid gods and shape shifters. Tony was almost trembling with excitement as he wanted to see the archer’s reaction when Rhodey, Peter, and Harley showed up dressed as the last remaining members of the Justice League because Tony had managed to see an early showing of the movie and convinced the three to help him fuck with the avengers. He of course hadn't bothered to tell his boyfriends but it worked either way. The two gods didn't need to change their costume to match when the three others showed up.


	5. Tony Stark/Wade Wilson

Tony punched one of those trying to kidnap him. He was managing to hold his own even though he was wearing a dress and heels. He’d been on his way to a party at SI and had wanted to go as a pirate but like the asshole he was Clint had stolen it as a prank so he’d been left to improvise. He wasn’t sure what he was going to call his costume but at this rate it wouldn’t matter because he was ruining his dress.

He had taken down three already but he was outnumbered.

“Hello beautiful.”

He turned as he knocked out another of the group.

“Deadpool?”

The mec with the mouth seemed to grin behind his mask.

“In the flesh, mind if I step in?”

Tony kicked another in the crotch.

“I’m not a damsel in distress, can’t you see I have this covered?”

“Whatever you say Carrie. Maybe I just want to be your Prince Charming so I can get laid.”

Tony flipped another of the men before he shot the mec a look.

“Dude if you’re going to make Disney references get it right.” He hit another one before he added, “They get married at the end.”

“Bullshit, you know the prince totally got laid. I’m just saying if I was cursed and someone kissed me to break it, I’d totally suck that guy’s dick.”

Tony paused to think about that before he kneed another guy.

“Fair point, but I’m not covered in nearly enough blood to be Carrie.”

“Give me a moment.” Deadpool cheered.

Two minutes later Tony’s dress was covered in blood and his would be kidnappers were dead.

“Alright well as lovely as it is that I can now put a name to my costume, I don’t like being covered in blood. So want to go back to my place and fuck like rabbits?”

Deadpool wrapped an arm around him as he began leading him back to the tower.

“See I told you, totally gets laid.”

 


	6. Thor/Tony Stark

Tony was working in his workshop oblivious to the day it was. He never had the brain power to remember holidays or special occasions because his mind was to busy with inventing and other important things. So when JARVIS cut his music and he heard a loud knocking on the workshop door he turned around having no idea the sight that was awaiting him.

Thor stood there dressed in what Tony recognized only because Howard had pictures from the war and Steve’s days of being basically a dancing monkey. He and those backup dancers that would tour with him had been photographed plenty of times but it was almost impossible to find pictures anymore. He was one of the few with those pictures still so he recognized the girly outfit Thor wore.

“Oh what fresh hell is this?” Tony asked getting up and going over to see what Thor wanted.

“Trick or treat man of iron.”

Tony couldn’t decide if he’d had a heart attack and died or if somewhere in that crazy bag of cats brain of his, Loki had heard his prayer of seeing Thor in a skirt. Tony may or may not have issues and a crush on the thunder god the size of the UK.

“I…um….what?”

“My brother has explained this day’s most interesting celebration to me. So I have come seeking either a trick or treat. I did not quite understand why I must wear this outfit but it seemed to bring much entertainment to our comrades so I have kept it on.”

Tony was unable to say a single word before he figured out what Loki had done. No doubt Steve was someplace avoiding the merciless reactions of one Clint Barton and Sam Wilson while blushing a deep enough red that he looked like a fucking tomato.

“Thor, would me offering you candy and bending you over my worktable to enjoy you wearing a skirt be considered a trick or a treat?” He asked before his brain to mouth filter could kick his ass for even thinking of speaking those words aloud.

Thor beamed as he scooped the inventor into his arms.

“It would be a treat which is perfect as it appears Loki has already played a trick on our comrades.”


	7. Stephan Strange/Tony Stark/Loki

“Strange this is bullshit, change your costume right now! I’m the better Sherlock and everyone knows it.” Tony argued as the two had arrived at the Halloween party dressed as the same person and the genius was having none of it.

“That’s ridiculous, I clearly make for a far superior Sherlock.” Strange argued crossing his arms over his chest.

The other avengers had stopped bothering to try and end the argument so the two were left to their shouting match.

“Well it’s my party so what I say goes and if you won’t change then you can-”

“Well I think you both look devilishly handsome and it’s a shame you’re too busy fighting, I was thinking of kidnapping you both from this party to visit my bedchambers.” A silky voice practically purred near them.

Both stopped arguing to see Loki standing there dressed as Watson from the Sherlock Homes movies. Neither bothered to continue their argument as the god made good on his promise to visit his bedchambers.


End file.
